Sunshine's Rain
by ImaViet
Summary: COMPLETE. Sequel to Fruits Basket. Tohru must struggle from the simple words of 'I love you' from the boys she admires the most. Please Read and Review! Bonus Chapter coming soon!
1. The Best Things in Life

Note: I do not own Fruits Basket. This is my first fanfiction (not really) that I wrote. So please, no flames! .:Stephanie:.

Fruits Basket- Sunshine's Rain- Chapter One

Kyo walked on shuffling his feet. He stared solely to the ground, not looking up. It just rained… and he was not in a good state at all. He flung his head back and his orange hair flew in all direction. Drops of water fell to the ground. He sighed and moaned, "Damn rat...," as he made his way to his favorite place… the roof.

As the sun began to show once more, Kyo felt his energy return back to him. He just had yet another fight with Yuki… and Yuki sent him flying.

"You know what, damn rat, you won't be so lucky the next time," Kyo mumbled to himself as he turned to his side. He widened his eyes in surprise as he notices a brown-headed girl heading up the roof. It was Tohru.

"What do you want," Kyo said coolly as Tohru reached the top of the roof.

"Oh Kyo! I thought you would be up here!" Tohru sat next to Kyo.

"Yeah. So what is it to you?" He grumbled out the words.

"I just want to see how you were doing. I mean, I worry about you," Tohru smiled as Kyo blushed. He turned his head to the side.

"Yeah… it really didn't bother you…," Kyo accidentally blurts out. He covered his mouth and quickly says, "Forget it. Forget what I said."

"Huh? Kyo? What are you talking about?" Tohru tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Damn it! I said forget it!" Kyo stood up.

Tohru was alerted and began out, "I'm sorry! I don't really know what I did, but I hope Kyo would forgive me!" She began to look even more alert.

He then surprisingly sat down again and blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to act that way."

It was perfect. The perfect time. It was a little early to say though… Kyo thought. He shook his head.

"Wow…," Tohru's gaze left Kyo and she stared at the sky. "It's so pretty today. The one reason I love rain!" She giggled and smiled at Kyo.

"Yeah…," Kyo stared at Tohru, surprised, of how optimistic she is. Even after she saw his true form. Even if she saw through the ugly self. He shook his head. It was all a just days ago. Maybe even weeks.

"Tohru…," Kyo's eyes glimmered as he caught Tohru's eyes.

"What is it?" Tohru tilted her head slightly to the side.

Off from a distance, both Kyo and Tohru heard a voice. This alerted both of them. Damn it! thought Kyo.

"Kyooooooo, darling!" the voice began to draw nearer. Damnit! It was Kagura! She killed the moment and she was going to kill him out of LOVE.

"Damn women! Never leaves me alone!" Kyo jumped off the roof and began to run off. Closely behind, Kagura tailed him. Tohru stared, as if she was laughing and began to make her way off the roof.

"What is it, darling? Don't you love me?" Kagura's eyes watered. "Come back here, my love!"

"Hell no! Leave me alone!" Kyo picked up the pace a little quicker.

"I SAID COME BACK HERE, DAMN IT!" Kagura was even closer to Kyo and was in arm's distance. She tackled Kyo to the ground.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON THE ROOF WITH MY RIVAL? HUH?" She gave a punch in the face to Kyo. Tohru stared off in a distance shocked in awe. "YOU CAN'T BE A CHEATING BASTARD!" She threw him up to the ground and sent him flying.

He landed near on the grass and felt dizzy. He was still conscious for some reason…

"Kyo! Oh my! Darling, your hurt!" Kagura's eyes watered and she hugged Kyo tightly. "Speak to me! Sweetie, how could someone so evil do this to you?" She wept.

"Uh… Kagura…," Tohru managed to catch up to them after she climbed down from the roof.

From inside the house, a faint voice was heard. "Is someone here? Kagura? You better not be ruining my house again now!" It was Shigure's voice.

Tohru shook her head and smiled. Just a normal day of the Sohma family!

Just then, Yuki strolled by and he notice the mess that Kagura caused he the backyard. He sighed. "Why hello there, Miss Honda. Kagura. Stupid cat."

"Why the hell are you here?" Kyo spitted out blood and made a fist.

"Hello there, Yuki!" Tohru smiled.

Instead of a reply from Kagura, she went up to Yuki and grabbed his hands. This shocked all three of them. She looked seriously at Yuki and said, "Go take Tohru and make her your girl. That way, my darling Kyo won't go after her!" Both Yuki and Tohru blushed.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Kyo angrier blurted out and he pulled up his sleeve. All eyes were on him. He blushed and sat down. "Forget what I said." He spitted out more blood.

"Uhh… I'm just here… to go talk to Miss Honda…" Yuki backed up and blushed even redder. Kyo stared at him with anger. Kagura released her grip on Yuki.

"Miss Honda… will you come with me?" Yuki smiled and pointed the Kyo. "You better go play with your finance."

"Why you…," Kyo stood up and made a fist.

He was interrupted by Kagura blushing, "Oh come on Kyo, darling! Let's go play house now!" She carried him back into the house. Kyo struggled and tried to get away.

"Damn woman… let me go…" Kyo began to struggle as Kagura dragged him back into the house. Within moments, they were out of site.

"Miss Honda," Yuki smiled.

"Yes, Yuki?" Tohru questioned.

"Let's go to the secret base. I think the strawberries are ready." He smiled and stuck out a hand nervously.

Tohru grabbed his hand and replied, "Let's go." They walked to the secret base holding hands. This was a friendly gesture though. No love connection have been made… at least that was what Tohru thought.

"Miss Honda," Yuki mumbled. They were nearby the base. This was the first time they had talked since he talked since they were walking.

"What is it Yuki?" Tohru happily smiled at him as she shuffled her feet forward in the direction of the secret base.

"Do you think the strawberries are done?" he pointed from a distance to the secret base.

"Mm! They sure do look delicious!" Tohru ran over to the strawberries and bent over and touched a strawberry. She plucked it off and stuck it in her mouth. She smiled at Yuki.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki covered his face from laughing. "It just like you!"

Tohru laughed in agreement. "Yes, it is delicious! I'm sure it's ripe enough to eat!" She nodded and pointed the strawberries.

"You know what Miss Honda?" Yuki shuffled his feet to a rock nearby and sat on top of it.

"What is it, Yuki?" Tohru plucked another strawberry and ate it.

"Sometimes, Miss Honda, the best things are right in front of your eyes. You just have to let it ripen before you find out you like it." He stared at Tohru with a deep feeling. Yuki was satisfied with what he said.

Miss Honda…

"Mmm! True! These strawberries are good," Tohru smiled at walked up besides to Yuki.

She sat next to Yuki on the rock and whispered, "the best things in life."

(Kyo and Kagura)

What the hell is that damn rat gonna do to Tohru? Kyo though. He was inside the house wearing a tuxedo that Kagura made him wear.

"C'mon hunnie! We have to practice for the wedding!" She dragged Kyo into a different room.

She was wearing a wedding dress she borrowed from Yuki's older brother, Ayame. It was white and covered with many laces and in front of her eyes was a veil. She looked… beautiful. Kyo didn't notice that though.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to do it," Kyo murmured.

"But when two people love each other…" Kagura began and stared closely at Kyo.

"Who ever said I love you?" Kyo looked awkwardly at Kagura. Kagura looked back, sadden in the eye. He wanted to take back what he said, but it was the truth.

The chills ran down each other's face as they both shared a long cold hard stare. "Kagura, it's just that… I don't feel the way you do…," Kyo slightly touched her cheeks.

Kyo thought he would be hurt by Kagura by than. Saying 'of course you love me!' or 'I know you love me!' Then it would probably be followed by a punch or a kick or something.

Instead, she smiled and cried. She whispered softly, "Go after the person you love. I'm still going to fight for you though." She turned her back against him.

"Kagura…" Kyo mumbled and as if Kagura was dreaming, Kyo hugged her from behind. "Don't worry, there's hope. Just a little though." Kagura felt the streams of water splash down her cheeks.

Kyo released his arms and began out the door.

"Kyo," Kagura stared at the door Kyo left from. She collapsed to the ground and cried harder. "Don't worry, I won't lose. I won't lose you, Kyo." She hugged herself and thought 'that was the first time he hugged me… because he wanted to.' She then reached her hand out and saw Kyo faintly as the door in her imagination. It disappeared.

(Back to Shigure)

Shigure stared the whole entire time. He was interested in the conflict and scene that had just happened. 'Oh my, oh my!' Shigure thought as he took a stroll outside. He was heading towards Akito's house… the head of the family. 'I must tell this is Akito! This incident…'

'No, no no!' he kept on thinking as he shuffled his feet forward. 'It's just too wrong!' He placed his hand over his forhead.

"Who will our little sunshine, Tohru, choose?" He dramatized the moment. "The hot-tempered boy, Kyo, or the calm Yuki?" The people around him stared at him.

"Mommy, he's a crazy man," Shigure overheard a little kid whisper to his mom.

'Err! Right!' and Shigure ran off to the Sohma's main household.

As he reached the gate, he acted dead serious. This was no time to fool around.

(Shigure talking to Akito)

"Akito, so that's what have been happening today," Shigure coolly said. He stared at Akito, who was staring out the window of the room holding a bird gently.

"Then I shall let this happen," Akito replied as the bird flew out of his hand.

"Why is that, Akito?" Shigure questioned. He wished he hadn't. Akito might hurt him now.

Instead he coolly turned his face towards Shigure and replied, "Did you know, no one in the Sohma family born with the curse, ever fallen in love with a normal person outside the Sohma family? Did you know that everyone with the curse married another person with the curse? Did you?"

"No, sir," Shigure let his hand slide off his lap. He felt the tension between him and Akito grew. "But, what makes Tohru any different?"

"It is because, she learned of our secret," Akito winced. "If she is able to fall in love with anyone with the curse, surely, the curse will end."


	2. They Both Said

Okay! Chapter Two of Sunshine's Rain! Yay! Okay, thanks, although there are like a lot of things I should fix. :) Okay… so leave me be! I'm only in 7th grade! Err… anyways, chapter two of Sunshine's Rain! Oh, and I'll update once a week or every other day!

Note: I do not own Fruits Basket. Oh, and I don't want to spoil it by telling all of you whether it is KyoxTohru or YukixTohru. :) Well, you can actually tell by reading…Haha! Okay, this chapter is going to be shorter than the previous one… just to tell you.

Chapter Two

"Wow, Yuki look at all the strawberries and the leeks and the… there's too many to count!" Tohru jumped off the rock as Yuki stared surprisingly at her. 'Yes, it's just like her' he rethought the words he said earlier.

She went up to yet, another strawberry and stuck it into the basket nearby. "Mmm! The leeks are also ready… maybe we should have them for dinner? Oh, and the carrots…" she mumbled softly as she plucked each vegetable or fruit and stuck it into the basket.

"Miss Honda," Yuki left his seat and crouched next to Tohru. "Here, let me help you." He grabbed a carrot and stuck it into the basket.

"Thank you, Yuki!" she exclaimed excitedly, "you're always such a big help! Thanks! The one thing I love about you!"

'…love about you…' Yuki replayed those words in his head and blushed. He shook his head and replied, "Really, it's nothing at all."

They both went on picking fruits and vegetable silently for a moment. Yuki broke the silence.

"Miss Honda," Yuki shuffled his voice.

"Mmm, what is it?" Tohru tilted her head slightly and stopped working.

"Are you free on Friday?" Yuki questioned nervously. He slowly shifted his gaze on the plants to Tohru. "It's because, I would like to go on a date with you."

"A date! Uhh! Yuki! A date?" Tohru nervously began to act jumpy. (Is that possible?) She blushed and kept on saying, "a date? A date?"

"Well, are you free?" Yuki let his hand slide off the strawberry that he was holding.

"Uh-huh," Tohru stared at him, still blushing. "Yes, I'm free." She sighed and whispered to Yuki, "I never been on a date before… except that time we went to the secret base that time. Except that time, it was a friendly date… I don't know about this!" She acted jumpy again.

"Don't worry about it Tohru," Yuki smiled, "it can be a friendly date.

"Ah, okay! Let's go on a date on Friday then!" Tohru sighed happily and stared at Yuki. _What did he mean by can be a friendly date?_ She thought. She shook her head and stared at Yuki happily.

This was the 'second date' they were going to go with each other… yet, this is going to be a friendly date… like the last one…

"So you will? Miss Honda?" Yuki pulled Tohru's hand, causing her to blush. He leaned forward and kissed her hand slightly. Tohru's blushed turned redder.

"Get off her!" from a distance, a voice was heard. It was Kyo's. "I said get off her!" Kyo panted and sweat drops fell to the ground.

Both Yuki and Tohru were surprised, causing both of them to blushed. Yuki moved his lips away and Tohru pulled her hand away.

"Miss Honda, please get back," Yuki pulled up his hand, in his usual fighting stance. Tohru nodded and crawled slowly back to rock.

"Damn rat," Kyo tried to lay a punch at Yuki and missed his chance.

"You just don't know when to quit, stupid cat!" With that, Yuki slammed Kyo into the ground, causing a loud _Clunk!_

Kyo jumped back to his feet and backed away. He murmured, "Why can't I ever beat that damn rat…"

Tohru stared wide-eyed at the fight that was going on. She hated it… but it was a part of the normal lives of the Sohma's.

Then Kyo spattered out the words that surprised Tohru the most. "Why were you with Tohru, rat boy?" Kyo eyed Yuki and made a fist. He clenched his teeth together.

"Miss Honda and I were picking vegetables and fruits for dinner," Yuki said coolly. He ignored the fist.

"Tohru… I…" Kyo turned his attention to Tohru as he stared at the ground.

"Miss Honda," Yuki turned his face towards Tohru.

"Y-y-es?" Tohru nervously replied. She felt her heart skip a beat as her heart raced faster and faster.

"Every since that day…" Kyo collapsed to the ground. He held onto the grass under him tightly. He wanted to say something so badly…

"When I first saw you…" Yuki looked closely at her. He was not tense, but very bold instead. Tohru blushed.

Tohru stood there quietly, she couldn't speak. She heard the 'thump thump' of her heart racing. Never… before… have her heart raced this far. Never before have she felt her face enlightened with such redness.

"When you saw my true form…" Kyo looked away, staring at the vegetables and fruits Tohru picked earlier with Yuki.

"I always thought you were just another girl…" Yuki shook his head, as if to say 'sorry.'

"Then, at that time, I noticed…" Kyo stood up, and walked up to Tohru.

"I was wrong though. Because…" Yuki walked up to Tohru too. She felt tensed between the two boys… yet…

The wind stirred as both the boys shared a look at Tohru Honda. The wind blew in their faces, leaves falling. They both yelled out the word, "I love you!"


	3. To Be Loved

Okay, this is going to be one of the shortest chapters ever! Don't worry, there will be plenty of chapters I'll write! Heck, I skipped my homework just to write this (and something else). Oh, just for fun, for the next couple of chapters, I'll be writing them and updating really quickly. Then, you'll have to wait a week or something before I update more. Haha! Okay, enjoy! Please, no flames either!

Note: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter Three

Tohru laid in bed that night, didn't know what to do. Both the boys she loved and cared for… said those words. _I love you._ Those words can bring either happiness or sadness… and yet, Tohru wanted to be loved by one of them. She wanted to be loved. She couldn't admit it to herself though. She really didn't know what was going on. She flipped over to her side, clutching her pillow softly, staring at the ceiling. She really didn't know what to think. She replayed the moment in her head.

"_I love you!" Yuki and Kyo both exclaimed, as the leaves swooped down besides them. There was an awkward silence between Tohru and the two boys._

_Suddenly, Kyo blushed and stared at the ground. He blushed and backed away, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He covered his face with his bracelet hand. He ran off… back in the direction of the Sohma's house._

"_Kyo!" Tohru wanted to shout. "Kyo!" Instead, she just mumbled his name as she watch him run off. She was heartbroken to see her 'friend' this way._

"_Miss Honda," Yuki sighed softly behind her. Tohru completely forgot he was around. She twirled her head back, almost bumping into Yuki, but was careful not to hug him._

"_Please choose," Yuki murmured. "For I…, I'm always going to be here for you, Miss Honda." Tohru nodded slowly, she didn't know what to do. With that, Yuki grabbed the basket full of fruits and vegetables and began to signal Tohru to follow._

_She stood up carelessly, and kept silence the whole way. She herself, the ever optimist, was acting quiet… like how Kisa used to act._

_As she prepared dinner… she felt like she wasn't being herself. She couldn't stay like this forever, until…_

_During dinner, the table was missing a person. Kyo. He was sulking on the roof… and Tohru didn't have the courage to go up there tonight. She sighed and smiled. 'Have to act like myself!' Tohru nodded in agreement to the statement she thought._

She wanted however, to see how Kyo was doing. She haven't seen him since… afternoon. She sighed and kept a smile on. 'Kyo must be hungry by now! I'll go bring him some dinner!' she thought.

She made riceballs quickly, avoiding not to stick leeks into them. She hurried to the ladder that lead to the roof and slowly climbed up the steps. 'Kyo must be starving!' She tried to avoid the thought of what he said that afternoon.

As she reached the top, she slowly and quietly place herself up onto the roof. Kyo, who was looking in a different direction, was startled by the noise and turned to face Tohru. He blushed and turned away.

"What… what do you want?" Kyo spatted out the words silently.

"Oh… it's just that Kyo… you haven't eaten dinner, so I thought I should fix you up some dinner, you know? Here!" Tohru bowed her head down, placing her hands forward, hoping Kyo would accept the riceballs.

He stood up and smiled a weak smile at her. "Thanks. I guess." He slowly reached out for a riceball and placed it in his mouth. It was delicious.

"Hey," Kyo looked up to the stars.

"What is it, Kyo?" Tohru questioned as she sat down next to Kyo.

"I'll win you over from that damn rat," he said coolly, still staring at the stars. Tohru couldn't say anything. She just wanted to enjoy the moment that Kyo and Tohru shared together, under the night filled with stars. The last night Kyo considered them both to be just 'friends'. For he wanted more than that.


	4. Shigure's Story

Note: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Hey there everyone! Stephanie speaking (DUH!). Okay… I wrote the 4rth chapter of Sunshine's Rain! Yay! Oh, just to tell you, I'm not going to update this fanfic as much… probably once a week or once every two weeks. . That's because, I have to work on my other fanfics! Oh, and with spring break around the corner, I'll be sure to update more! Peace! P.S- I just included his chapter for fun… because, really, the story would do fine without this chapter! I still enjoyed this chapter though…I just hope you like! P.S.S- There are still a lot of mistakes to fix, so please just let them slide. :)

Chapter Four

"Good morning everyone!" Momijii exclaimed the next day. "Morning Tohru!" He smiled happily and smelt the air. (Mmm! Eggs!) Shigure popped his head up, just to see Momijii and than dunk his head back into his newspaper. Yuki was half-asleep to even notice. He snored softly at the dining table. Kyo was sulking on top of the roof.

"Good morning, Momijii!" Tohru smiled as she was making eggs. She concentrated on making eggs… making sure… it doesn't go burnt… like how Yuki does it…

"What brings you here?" Tohru asked, not looking up from the eggs she was making for breakfast.

"Oh, you see, Shigure told me to come over here! Yay! He's going to tell me a story!" Momijii happily jumped up and down all over the kitchen.

"Shut up, twerp!" Kyo slapped his hand against Momijii's head hard. "I can hear you from the roof! Making a friken damn racket!"

"Wahh!" Momijii began to cry. "Kyo is hurting me!"

"Bleh," Kyo released his hand and murmured, "stupid kid."

"Uh, Kyo, would you mind waking up Yuki for me? I mean he's asleep and all… and the eggs are done to eat…" Tohru cleaned up the reminding mess on the kitchen counter.

Kyo interrupted, "why the hell do you want me to do that? Wake up that damn rat? If you mean to beat him to get him awake, that's dangerous!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo! I forgot, I shouldn't have asked you!" Tohru had a look of embarrassment on.

'Damn it!' thought Kyo. 'I like this girl, remember, act cool!' Kyo blushed and sighed, "Forget it. Didn't hear anything from me."

"Ooo! I'll go wake up Yuki!" Momijii held his breathe and came up to Yuki's ear. He yelled, "WAKIE WAKIE, YUKI!"

This really woke Yuki up. He groaned and and sighed, "Ugh, please leave me alone right now…" He breathed in the air and smelt a wonderful smell. He was suddenly alerted, noticing Tohru. He sat there, smiling at Tohru.

"You're cooking is so delicious, Miss Honda," Yuki had his 'rare' smile on. "Can't wait to eat the breakfast you cooked up."

Kyo was silently steaming up, trying to keep his cool. No, he did not want to have a fight with Yuki now… which was odd, since he always wanted to fight against Yuki. He clenched his fist together.

"Oh my, oh dear," Shigure shook his head, keeping his eyes to his paper. Everyone forgot he was around.

"Oh, Shigure! Aren't you going to tell me that story now?" Momijii popped up in front of Shigure.

"Why, of course!" Shigure nodded and pointed at Kyo. "Kyo will play the big ugly monster that loves the beautiful princess." He pointed at Tohru. She blushed. Then he changed his finger direction to Yuki and said, "Yuki plays the lovable prince."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo pulled his shirt sleeve up, about to hit Shigure. "Big Ugly Monster! Why you…"

"Er, well anyways, our lovely, beautiful princess must choose which person she will pick. The big, 'oogly' , monster or the handsome prince. I, myself would pick the handsome prince, but I'm not a girl… and I'm pretty sure I'll never be… and I hope never to be… (so I'll be loving all those pretty high school girls)… Err, anyways…"

"Damnit!" Kyo spattered out and angerly took a sit, causing a loud _clank!_ "Shut up already!"

"No, Shigure, go on…" Yuki flashed a weak smile at him. "This story is pretty interesting."

"Yes, Shigure, please continue," Tohru happily nodded in agreement.

"Well, the princess was a deep confusion and didn't know how to choose! She didn't want to hurt anyone's feeling and liked both the ugly monster and the handsome prince. Eww, how can anyone like that ugly monster…"

"I said, KNOCK IT OFF!" Kyo interrupted rudely. He had no intention of hurting Shigure though.

"…and so, what happens?" Momijii stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well, since the princess didn't know who to choose, she went along with a very clever and beautiful and smart and handsome novelist." Shigure let out a big smile. "She fell in love with him and the ugly monster and handsome prince were so devastated, they jumped off a cliff and fell to their doom. THE END." Shigure applauded himself as everyone else in the kitchen was dead quit, open-mouthed.

Then, Momijii clapped along. "Yay! That was a great story!" He gave Shigure a high-five.

"Fell to my doom!" Kyo muttered out. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I JUMP OFF!" He kicked Shigure on the shin. Now he had an intention to hit Shigure.

"Oh, Kyo, that hurts! It was only a story!" Shigure cried out loud. He added, "and made up by this famous novelist too!" He pointed to himself and let out a huge grin.

"I had enough," Yuki murmured and punched Shigure on the head. "Why would I act that stupid, and jump off the same cliff as that stupid cat!"

"Hey!" Kyo was in his fighting stance. "Are you trying to start a fistfight rat boy?" He was about to punch him, but Yuki grabbed his fist.

"No, I'm just annoyed," Yuki flunged Kyo to the other side of the kitchen.

"Tohru, do you want a cookie?" Momijii whispered to Tohru.

"Sure," she nodded and left the kitchen. She really didn't want to see the fight going on in the kitchen… Shigure sneaked behind them too, for he feared if he stayed any longer, the rat and the cat would surely remember to beat him.

"Who was your favorite character in Shigure's story, Tohru?" Momijii whispered closely into Tohru's ears.

"It was the princess! Although she seemed quit dense…" Tohru nodded and pondered about what she said.

Shigure just stood there, staring at Tohru because of the statement she just said.

(Back to Kyo and Yuki)

"Look, I can beat you damn rat!" Kyo yelled out loud. He was on the ground, after being thrown there by Yuki.

"Oh, what makes you think that, stupid cat?" Yuki raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I got myself a new motivation!" Kyo shouted back and held his fist by his side. He clenched his fingers together.

"Oh, what is that?" Yuki questioned as he made a fist as well.

"Tohru Honda!" Kyo threw his fist at Yuki, trying to punch Yuki. Yuki felt surprised as Kyo said those words. And than… than… that was the first time Kyo punched Yuki.

Okay! End of Chapter 4! The next chapter, I'm going to talk more about Yuki and his feelings towards Tohru… because right now, as I read the story, I'm not making him a very likable character! Or this story seems to be paying attention to Kyo than Yuki! Dundundun! Better fix that up!


	5. Yuki's Thoughts

Note: I do not own Fruits Basket.

I've always loved Yuki as a character! But that doesn't mean I don't I love Kyo! I think they would both make great guys for Tohru! Sorry, if you got the wrong idea if it's going to be a KyoxTohru fanfic… for I been talking about Kyo more! No! It could… the keyword… COULD also be a YukixTohru! So it could be between those two choices! Yup! Don't jump into conclusion yet! I'm still deciding which one it should be anyways… .

Chapter 5

That night, Yuki sighed as he climbed into his bed. He left his fingertips touch the area that Kyo punched him in the face. That… that would be the last time he'll punch him. He was sure of it. After all, he knocked him out afterwards!

'That stupid cat just caught me by surprise' Yuki thought. 'Saying Miss Honda's name really surprised me. That's all.' He frowned. He really didn't want the words 'Tohru' leave out of the mouth of Kyo's.

After all, he had the same motivation as him. To continue fighting for Miss Honda.

'I want to protect her,' he rolled to his side on his bed, facing the wall. 'I don't want Miss Honda to get hurt.'

He nodded at the statement he said to himself. "For, if that stupid cat gets her, my life feels so empty."

As if a strike of lightning hit him, he remembered about Akito. He can never go against him… never… after that terrible day… Yuki shuddered as he relived the pain he felt many years ago. 'I can't go against Akito though…' Yuki shuddered of the thought of Akito. He brought so much unhappiness into many people's lives… yet… no one blames him…

Yuki shivered, for he was scared. He was scared of Akito. But… for Tohru Honda… he wanted to be the type of person that would keep a smile on her face. He wanted to be that person.

'For Miss Honda,' Yuki thought carefully. 'I'll go against Akito. I don't care about that incident any longer. If it's for Miss Honda.'

He closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

(Next Morning)

"Aw, the break is over!" Kyo muttered as he was walking towards his high school. Tohru and Yuki followed behind as well.

"Miss Honda, you'll be able to see your friends again," Yuki slowly nodded. "It was spring break after all. I heard that Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima went somewhere…"

"Uh-huh!" Tohru smiled. "Uo went to see her aunt in miles away from this town and Hana… she had a family trip to a funeral…"

"Well, since the Yankee is back, I'm going to kick her ass!" Kyo shouted with glee as he strolled forward. "I'll beat her at Rich Man, Poor Man! I'll go make her dye her head green!" Kyo smirked as he walked on ahead.

"Kyo… really does want to beat her…" Tohru stared opened-eyed at Kyo from behind.

"That stupid cat. He has too many rocks in his head…" Yuki shook his head. Within seconds, he was not visible anymore from the place they were.

"Miss Honda," Yuki slowly turned his attention back to Tohru.

"Mm. What is it?" Tohru stared at her feet as she walked. She smiled.

"Don't forget, I'm always here for you," Yuki slowly looked up to the sky. "I don't ever want you to stop smiling."

"Yuki…" Tohru replied. "There's so many traits I love about you. You're always so generous and thoughtful and helpful… I really do like you a lot!" She nodded quickly and smiled.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki stammered, surprised of the statement she said. 'Looking at her, she meant it from her heart…' he thought. He whispered quietly to himself, making sure that Tohru didn't hear anything, "I've always loved you. I didn't see it back than, but my thin line of love was always there."

Yuki snapped back after Tohru called his name. "C'mon Yuki! We're going to be late to class if we don't get moving!" Tohru rushed her voice and grabbed his hand, motioning him to go forward. He blushed as she grabbed his hand. 'If this were to last longer' he thought. 'Surely, you made me forget about Akito.'

(Back to Kyo)

Kyo made it to school before Tohru and Yuki. He smiled as he sat in his seat. Now… my schedule to go talked to Tohru… "Oh shoot!" Kyo suddenly felt shocked. "I left Tohru alone with that damn rat! Damn! Who knows what the hell he did?" He banged himself hard onto his desk.

Uo was behind Kyo's desk and blinked. "I see orange-top is still an idiot," Uo sighed behind his back. "A stupid idiot."

End of chapter 5! Yes, this is a short chapter, for I want it to be a short chapter! Yep! Whenever I'm listening to music, I want to write short! Haha! Well, I hope you like this chapter! It was talking a little bit more about Yuki and his feelings toward Tohru! See you on the next chapter!


	6. Loving You, It's Hard Enough

Okay, I'm going to make a speech. A really long speech before the fanfiction starts! So… you should read it? It's going to be long… so I'm warning you… if you're reading my speech… You can go ahead and skip it…

Note I: Yuki and Tohru's date gets cancelled! Why? Cause Yuki doesn't want a 'friendly date.' Plus, With what Tohru just learned about the two boys, isn't it obvious she cancelled it?

Note II: Okay, after reading my fanfic a bunch of times, I noticed a lot of mistakes. Please let them slide! I'm only in 7th grade! Plus, I usually don't have time to read it over and proofread, because I want to update as soon as possible! Yup! Please don't blame me! I skip my homework just to write all of this! Hehe! I've been really busy with writing or surfing the net, I do my homework at 2 in the morning! Yup, that's me! (hm... I wonder why I'm short?) -jumps up and down- So from now on, I'll be proofreading this fanfiction, so I won't update as soon. Hehe. Except this chapter... and the rest of the fanfic . Hehe!

Note III: The Fruits Basket cast was having break at the time that the first four chapters took place. Why? Because I'm having break right now! Spring Break! Yup! For one whole week! That's good! Stay a kid forever, and miss a lot of school! I'll be updating more? I really don't know… I might just chill and play some basketball… and play video games… or watch some anime… or read some… or sleep… Whenever I don't feel lazy, I'll update!

Note IV: Tohru right now is leaving both Yuki and Kyo hanging! Why? Because! Real life, my life! Yup, basically the same thing is happening to me! Except it's with one guy and it's a question of 'yes' or 'no'. Yup! Been leaving him hanging for erm… 4-5 months by now? Uh, I feel so bad… Well, Tohru won't be leaving her special someone hanging for as long as me! It's a promise! That's cause I'll most likely have 7 or 8 chapters. Maybe more… I dunno. Have to decide…

Note V: Email me or IM me all you like. I really don't mind. I love receiving IM's or emails from you people! For you people who don't know my email, it's stephanie10242 at Yahoo! Got it? Yes, that's different from the email I use to post my fanfics, I go on my Yahoo one more to check mail. Oh, my AIM is xEatStrawberries. Please IM me if you like! Permission granted! Whoosh, go ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and any of its character. I only own the plot and that's it! Whahahaha! I don't want to own it either, just want to read/watch the series! For I wouldn't do as a good job as the creator of Fruits Basket. -thinks- I completely forgot who created Fruits Basket . -looks at Volume 8 of Fruits Basket- (too lazy to type in name)

Okay, thanks for reading my speech. (Although I'm pretty sure you skipped it and went on with the chapter . … After all, this little speech took one page of Microsoft Word!) Onward with chapter 6 of Sunshine's Rain! (Oh by the way, thanks for all of the review… the reason I updated quickly for the first 5 chapters…)

Chapter 6

"What is on your mind, Akito?" Hatori questioned as he was checking up on Akito. One of Akito's daily checkups. Akito got sick very often and since Hatori was a doctor, Hatori tried his best to keep Akito in the best physical shape. Today, however, his sickness was different.

"Miss Honda," Akito smirked as he said those words. "Miss Honda has my fate." He added, slowly, "Today I die… or I live. It's all up to Miss Honda." He clenched his teeth together.

"Miss Honda?" Hatori had no emotion on his face whatsoever. He checked Akito's heart rate. "Why Miss Honda?"

At first there was a long silence. It seemed like Akito didn't hear what he said. He ignored Hatori and stared at the ground at first. He smiled slightly and replied quietly, "It's her choice to let me live or die. I believe I can trust her… after she said those words." He recalled the moment that Miss Honda and Akito had their conversation. When he pulled her hair and she said those words… 'We'll miss you…'. She cried at that time. He wanted… he wanted her nowhere near the Sohma's… but now, he depended on her. For he wanted to live. He wanted to live like everyone else. He didn't want to carry the full weight of the Zodiac Curse any longer. He didn't want to die.

"It'll end here," Akito whispered. He coughed slightly as he covered his mouth with his sleeves. He fell to the ground as he drifted off to sleep. One of the last naps or sleeps he'll ever have. One of the last.

"It'll end here?" Hatori repeated those words. He questioned at those three simple words. What did Akito mean by that? He had no interest to find out though.

That was if it didn't include Tohru getting hurt. He cared for her dearly. For if Kana stilled remembered… He shook his head. His beloved Kana would never remember.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey there Shigure!" Tohru gave a thumbs up to Shigure, who was sitting at the kitchen table. Like always, he was reading the newspaper of the day. He shifted his eyes and smiled at Tohru.

"Why hello there, my little flower!" Shigure chuckled slightly to himself as Tohru sat on the other side of the table. She yawned as she fell to the ground, with sleepy eyes. "Oh my, oh my! Aren't you getting sleepy?" He had that worried look on his face, (but if you knew Shigure, he was never worried).

"It…it really has been tiring since…" Tohru trailed off as she laid her head gently on the table. "Kyo and Yuki are out doing something… and soo… I decided to try to find something to keep me awake."

Shigure placed his papers onto the ground. He stared at the carpet, and laid his head against the table. Tohru felt a _thump_ as she rested her head.

"So…" Shigure began out quietly and slowly. "Have you chosen anyone yet?" He twirled his head to the side and finally lifted it up.

That question startled Tohru… but she had to answer it! "To tell you the truth…" Tohru smiled as she began slowly, thinking of what to say. "I… I love both of them."

"Both of them?" Shigure raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Could my little flower me a two-timer? Dundundun! Shigure gasped slightly. Tohru didn't noticed.

"Yeah… from the beginning… it's like how you can love your friends… and that's how I feel about Kyo and Yuki from the beginning… from when I first saw them." She sighed softly and smiled. She looked up to Shigure, her smile full of life.

"But now, I feel differently for one of them! I really don't know my feelings…" She nodded as she blushed at the statement. "For my mother said once, that you can love everyone, although they might not love you back. For the love you feel for your friends are different… for the people you admire the most." She nodded as she remembered the slight features of her mom.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to two-time the boys, right?" Shigure gave a slight chuckle.

"No, no, no!" Tohru turned beat red. "Never."

Just than, Kyo walked into the house through the kitchen door. He didn't hear the previous conversation. Tohru didn't notice that Kyo walked in the house however. He stood near the kitchen door that led to the dining room and took a glance at the scene that was going on between Shigure and Tohru. He fell to the ground quietly, hoping he would be able to eavesdrop.

'Maybe I'll hear something good outta this…' He gently lifted his hand to cup his mouth from saying a word.

"The truth is Shigure…" Tohru thought carefully about what she was going to say. "I love Yuki." Kyo stared awkwardly into space. He couldn't feel his legs any longer. He was wrong. He cupped his mouth harder. He didn't hear anything good.

Shigure, who noticed Kyo from the beginning, sat quiet. He shook his head and quietly played with his fingers. "What about Kyo?"

_What about Kyo! _He knew the answer. He thought he knew the answer. _Eww… that ugly monster? Who can love that ugly monster? _Like Shigure's story…

_I love Yuki. I love Yuki._ Those words replayed in his head. How could Tohru have said that? _I love Yuki. I love Yuki_. Kyo didn't care anymore. He felt his cheeks go bright red as a single teardrop fell down his cheeks. He couldn't bare it any longer. He stood up, shaking, and tripped to the ground as he made his way… outside… _I can't be here any longer. I don't belong…_He thought. _I love you, Tohru._ Those were his last thoughts… his last thoughts before he ran away. He didn't care. His love… the love of his life… was over to the damn rat. The rat had everything. Why couldn't the cat have something for once? Why?

Kyo ran out the door… and he ran deep into the woods. He didn't care anymore. Now that… his love was denied… He held back the tears as he slowly transformed into the orange cat that he was. He grabbed his clothes and kept going…

"…But Shigure," Tohru continued. "I also love Kyo."

XXXXXXXXXXX

I think I should stop the chapter there! Aha! Don't you love cliffhangers? (I don't! I just feel evil at the moment… mwhahahahaha!goes up and pokes you with a stick) Really, I'm a nice person! I speak the truth!

Okay, for this chapter, I didn't feel like proofreading. Well… either there's going to be one more chapter left or two. I really don't know. There might be more… When I feel like typing…

Thanks for all of the reviews.. Tee hee:) I feel loved.


	7. Run After Them

Second to last chapter. Yep, there's only going to be 8 chapters. Yup. Well, to tell you, this chapter is going to be short. Tee hee… sorry, I can't think of anything right now! SO LEAVE ME BE.

Okay, I'll be updating quickly for the rest of the story. I already have it all written out and saved onto fanfiction. So… wait… Hm… if I'm lazy… I might not update at all… hehe.. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 7

Kyo sat down on a rock and stared into the darkness around him. The fact that 'rejection' occurred to him, he couldn't think. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to run away from all this crap that was happening to the world. He looked at his paws, for he was still the orange cat that he was. Knowing that he would never feel the love of his beloved made him wince. _Kagura must always feel like this._ He felt horrible. He wanted to go to Kagura so badly… but yet, he would not feel the feeling of 'love.' Just his own selfish need of love.

He pounded his tiny orange fist against the rock. _Damn Yuki!_ He wanted to beat Yuki up so badly. This helped him forget about Tohru. Suddenly, another _poof_ occurred and he was back to his human self. He pulled on his clothes which were nearby. He wanted to get up and run away. But with the thought that Yuki… _Ugh!_ He slapped the rock.

He started to run again. He wanted to see her one more time… but couldn't bring the courage too. But he wanted the courage. _Maybe she will go looking for me._ He thought to pull himself out of his upset mood.

XXXXXXXXX

Yuki stared at him sick to the bones. _Why am I here?_ He really didn't want to see Akito… the person who caused him so much pain. But… he was there staring at the helpless Akito. His coughed grew stronger and stronger each passing moment. Until finally it seemed that he fell asleep.

Yuki couldn't bare to see anyone like this… and yet, he showed no emotion on his face. Maybe it's the fact that if Akito was gone… than he really wouldn't have to worry about the fact that Akito would harm Miss Honda.

_Miss Honda…_

She was there for him each moment when he really need someone. Maybe it was her that led to the fact that he liked himself more. She was.

The feeling that came to his face each time he saw her, gave him a new reason to enjoy himself for the way he is, _not the way he wanted_. She brought his rare smile out. He wanted her to see him, for the way _he saw her_.

Maybe, that will happen.

XXXXXX

Turns out that Akito really wasn't sleeping. Akito laid in his bed and screamed. He was in pain. For what reason? His time has come… to die.

Hatori crouched next to him, as well as the other Sohma's with the curse. They were indeed worried. Yuki stood afar, for he himself, still felt the pain of what happened as a child. He still felt it.

"Hatori," Momijii had that worried look on his face. He grabbed Hatori's sleeves. "Is Akito going to get better?"

Hatori stared at him wide-eyed and than turned his attention back to Akito. "No." He shook his head. "Today… he'll die." Akito coughed loudly and kept his eyes closed tight.

Momijii backed off… and sat still in the corner. He couldn't bare to ask another question. Nor did the rest of the Sohma's.

Ayami stood besides Yuki, and for once, he was quiet. He placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey." Yuki wanted to brush his hand off his shoulder, but he didn't. He kept quiet and nodded.

"Did you know, since you're here," Ayami began quietly. He looked up to the ceiling. "You have to wait… maybe…" Yuki shook his head. He didn't understood what he meant. He didn't want to stick around any longer and pushed Ayami's hand off his shoulder. He left the household and went outside.

Ayami nodded behind him, as if he understood what was going on. He was pretty sure…

Shigure wasn't around… so Hatori got up and grabbed his phone. It was time to tell…

XXXX

At Shigure's house, the phone rang loudly. "Oh, sorry, Tohru," He sighed as he headed towards the phone. "Our conversation has to be cut short." He picked up the phone and placed it over his ears.

"Hello, Shigure speaking…" Shigure began. He nodded slowly as he's eyes turned wider. "Yes… yes..." There was a long pause as the person on the other side of the phone said the next words. "I understand. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and turned to Tohru.

"So who was it?" Tohru now alerted, asked. "No wait… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked you! It was your own personal conversation! Sorry!" She bowed, hoping to receive an 'its okay Tohru' or a 'No problem.'

Instead, he said something else. "No, I should say sorry." He lifted his hands up to his eyes. "I should have told you."

Tohru tilted her head to the side. "What is it, Shigure?" She closed her eyes as she heard the words. How the curse was broken.

"So Tohru… It's all up to you." Shigure slowly placed both his hands on Tohru's shoulder. He spoke softly, "Either you can go to Yuki, who's at the main Sohma household or you can go to Kyo, who ran off in the woods." He winced once and sighed. He added, "Please, don't be mad with me, please…"

Tohru couldn't say anything. She felt her eyes water. She slowly got up and stumbled down and fell to the ground. She stumbled back up and headed out the door. _It's all up to me,_ She thought. She felt a slight tear fall down her cheeks.

It started to rain. She didn't care. She knew where to head to. Or at least she thought she did.

XXXX

Another cliff-hanger! I love to leave people hanging. So, what do you think so far now? Hehe. There are so much things I can do to make this story better… but… yeah… I didn't proofread this chapter either… heck… I don't think I'll ever proofread… so please let it slide. Thanks! (goes off and read Imadoki)

Thanks Yukoru, but I think I can handle it! Cause there is going to be one more chapter after all!

Sorry, I can't grant your wish of no more cliffhangers! Hehe! (points to Furubaluver) Okay! Fine this is going to be the last cliffie!

Next chapter, last chapter! Be here to read it! I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter! (after finishes Imadoki, goes up and pokes you with a stick) (laughs at you manically) (jumps off a cliff) Stephanie was here.


	8. I Love You Too

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Haha! Last chapter! Oh, I just wanted to pointed out that… when I read one of the reviews… (Yup! Thanks!) about Kana and all… She is part of the Sohma family! She doesn't know of the curse however. Yeah… Hatori is related to her and all. :) So… just to make that clear… Ha! If you watch the episode, Kana makes a statement "I guess we're in the same family…" or something like that. Thanks for pointing it out, Goldchain! I forgot to clear that up!

Thanks so much for the reviews!

Last Chapter- Final Chapter

Silently the rain poured. The rain grew stronger and stronger within each passing minute, until at last, it was probably at its strongest. The wind howled as the rain exploded on to the ground with a _blam!_ each second.

The girl didn't notice it though. She focused her thought onto the two boys she admired… that she loved so dearly. Yet, little by little, as time went by, and she herself, haven't noticed it either, she began to have a romantic love for one of those boys. She really couldn't describe it in words… this feeling. She never noticed this feeling ever before. With the pressure of everyone around her, it… didn't seem possible. It didn't seem possible for her to find out that she really did love one of the boys.

Maybe it's because of how dense she was. She would never notice anything before. Maybe she really didn't love anyone. But… to see that one person… she approached a new feeling each passing day. Sure, she didn't notice the rain at all. Sure, she never noticed the love connection that the two boys wanted to share with her.

She walked on. Silently and stiffly. The rain caught her dead cold, and yet, this didn't seem to bother her. Maybe it's the fact that she wanted to catch this feeling and be sure of it. Maybe that's why. She knew where to head to, as she headed onto the deep darkness of time. She couldn't describe it, but she had a feeling she knew where. Maybe it's the fact that she been there a couple of times. It just might be.

However, before she had a chance to ever see her special someone, she wanted… to protect something dear to her. She wanted to protect it… She approached the vegetable garden that the girl and one of the boys made. She gave a slight smile as she saw the boy's appearance as she stared at the vegetable garden. It faded away slowly.

Finally, she choked out the words… she choked them out as a tear ran down her cheeks. "Yuki." Remembering where she was, she took the cover nearby and covered the garden. She wanted to protect this garden so badly… it was the special garden that the boy and she helped shape into what it was now.

It was hard to cover the plants as it rained. She tried to cover it all, but yet the wind manages to blow away the cover each time. It landed into a different area each time and she sighed. She cried silently to herself as she placed the cover on the plants again. She held onto one side of the cover, but the cover flew up and smacked against her face. She lowered her head and stared at the ground. She let the cover flapped against her cheeks. "What am I going to do?" She stiffly smiled.

Suddenly, the flap was out of her face. A boy approached and brought the flap down to its original place and held it down. "Hey." He stared at the ground, embarrassed.

She twirled her head from the ground to the boy he was nearby. Why would he be here? She shook her head as she blushed slightly. She widened her eyes as she saw him. "Kyo!"

"Yeah… what is it? Tohru?" the boy-Kyo-muttered, still staring at the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, as tears ran down her cheeks. It continued to rain. Both of them held onto the cover and were in an awkward silence. The silence continued for a long time. That was until… he talked.

"I don't like to see you cry," Kyo muttered as he took a quick glance at Tohru and back to the ground.

"Huh? I'm crying?" She shook her head as she smiled faintly. "It's just probably the rain…" She shook her head. _What should I say?_ she thought.

"Um.." She tried to make a conversation. "Kyo… I thought you hated the rain!" She looked up to the sky.

At first he was silent but nodded. "Yeah. I do. I just don't to see you get sick." Tohru once again was in a shocked stage.

Once again the rain roared as the silence continued. Again… Kyo broke the silence.

"You know, you… don't have to like me. Or love me," Kyo couldn't bear to look up. He kept his head lowered. "You can go over to that damn rat." He muttered quietly. Tohru kept quiet and stared at her hands that were placed over Yuki's base. She knew she had to follow her heart.

XXXXXX

Back at the Sohma main household, Shigure has just arrived. He stormed into the house and into Akito's room. Everyone with the curse was in his room, crouching besides him. Some of them looked worried. Ritsu, the monkey wept quietly as everyone one else just stared in silence. Yuki, however, was standing outside, at the gate. Shigure managed to give him a quick nod before he headed inside. Shigure took a seat next to Hatori. He asked, "When will time come that death approach?"

"Within minutes," Hatori whispered with no emotion on his face whatsoever. "He's dead."

Shigure backed up and crawled his way to Ayami. He sat next to Ayami and kept a straight face on. Ayami started a conversation. "You know… Yuki is out in the rain."

"Yes, I saw him as I entered." Shigure whispered as he nodded. "Why is he?"

"Waiting for the flower," Ayami whispered back after a moment. "Waiting…"

Shigure turned wide-eyed. _Ayami and Yuki are surprisingly close._ "Yuki has asthma though…"

Ayami shook his head. "He's been waiting for awhile. He really doesn't care. For the reason that his love would be returned and save someone's life. But… there's a possibility it might not work out that way."

"Eh?" Shigure shook his head along. He understood the situation, but continued to ask anyways.

"You see, the flower must pick. Poor Yuki been out there for a long time and it doesn't seem that Akito is getting any better." He listened to Akito's cough that grew more intense. Maybe… the flower won't break the curse after all." He muttered sadly.

_Ayami… surely isn't acting like himself._ Shigure thought as he shook his head. He stared at Akito, who's cough was growing stronger.

XXXX

Yuki stood outside leaning against the gate to the Sohma household. He was sick of staying in the same room as Akito. Plus… he was waiting for Miss Honda…

_It's almost time… _Yuki thought as he placed his hand over his face. "Miss Honda…" He shook his head. He will continue to wait. He had it thought out already. Maybe someday… _If Miss Honda does not come, I'll just give up. _Yuki gave a weak smile. _Maybe it's time that the cat had something._

Yet, still he continued to wait outside.

XXXX

"You know, I thought you were just one of those 'girls' back than…" Kyo continued. Tohru didn't manage to look up.

"When you saw my true form, maybe that was the reason I thought about you…" Kyo placed more pressure onto his hands. "The reason that I got so worked up.

"Cause the fact that you healed me from my past… I couldn't help but to feel differently about you. A feeling that is way that Kagura probably feels about me," Kyo winced once and yelled, "Go to that damn Yuki!"

Tohru waited patiently until silence rose again. She smiled as she looked at Kyo, "You know, Kyo, maybe the reason we love others is to feel safe." Kyo looked up and caught Tohru's eyes. It continued to rain.

"Loving someone is one of the reasons that we were born to live. Some of the people out there feel like that love is something easily grasped, but it's not. All of us… must go look for it. It may be the fact that loving someone brings that one true feeling that you want so much." Tohru nodded to herself. Kyo stared at her surprised, at what she just said.

The rain began to stop down slowly. Tohru didn't noticed. She continued, "The one feeling… this one feeling… my own feeling… I think… it's for you, Kyo."

She whispered softly, "I love you too, Kyo."

The rain stopped as Kyo stared at Tohru more surprised. He really didn't know what to do. He was glad. He wanted this feeling to last. He did the one thing that came to his mind.

He slowly got up and walked over to Tohru. "I'm glad… I am really glad." He placed his arms around her. As he got closer, embracing her. "I love you," He gently whispered… he tightened his grip, until at last… it was a hug… he didn't care that he would transform. He didn't care…

…and he didn't transform.

"Kyo…" the girl hugged the boy back. "This is the best things in life."

THE END

Afterwards:

Akito opens his eyes once more, hoping he was in hell. Instead, he found the most of the zodiac animals staring at him. He looked at his hands as he lifted his head. He whispered, "It's broken." He drifted back into sleep. Everyone sighed with relief. Kagura bursted into tears.

All of them noticed too, for they felt this suddenness that passed through them quickly and faintly. Shigure smiled faintly and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Tohru. The many years that this curse ran through the family… no one has to go through it any longer."

Yuki faintly smiled as he walked into the room where everyone else was. They kept quiet and Ayami gasped. _Yuki was smiling_.

"Yes, Miss Honda didn't pick me," he smiled weakly. "I guess, the cat can finally have something." He shrugged as he lowered his head.

"But Yuki, my dear brother…" Ayami blurted out. He was cut short by Yuki. Yuki shot his head back up. He had his 'rare' smile on.

"I'll learn to live through it… and I'll be able to find someone to love me," he turned his back and walked out the door. _Miss Honda told me, that we do not really get over things, but learn to live through it._ Yuki thought as he exited the door. _And I want to learn._

(END)

Okay! Complete! Tralala! Okay, there is like so many things I could fix up, but hey, I don't wanna! You can't make me! (sticks out tongue)

If you are not satisfied with the ending with Kyo, no worries! I'll post the Yuki version soon! It's not the real version of the ending, but, I hope you'll enjoy it! Otherwise this story is complete! I might make a sequel or something… So be here for the bonus chapter!

Bonus chapter: Yuki will be up soon. Ha! If you are like 'I hate Kyo… I don't want Kyo to be with Tohru…', the Yuki version will be posted up soon.

Look, I could make the ending a little better… but I want to work on my other fanfic! So leave me alone! Hehehe? (gives you a cookie) Okay, just be here for the bonus chapter. :)

So, for now, so long, farewell, to you my friend… So long… farewell… you know how the song goes, right? Yes, Out of the Box is awesome!

Oh, thanks for all of the reviews… yeah… they helped me update… a lot. . Reading them makes me go 'must update faster and faster!' Except for this… I guess…


	9. BONUS CHAPTER: Part 1

Hey there! Sorry… I haven't been updating the bonus chapter for awhile… I gotten lazy… yup! I'm a lazy bum! Now, isn't that nice to know? Short Chapter. Too lazy to write more so they're two parts to the bonus chapter. It's kind of the same as the last chapter of Sunshine's Rain, but it's a whole new ending. I hope you like this piece though.

Stephanie was here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Bonus Chapter Part 1

xxxxx

She kept on running… and she didn't want to look back. She wanted to go to him. The boy that comforted her so dearly in the past. The boy…

She winced. She winced each time she took another step, wondering if she made the right choice… to go to him. Maybe… she might make the wrong choice as well… She couldn't bare it. It was now or never… a life was a stake.

But did she really love somebody? She couldn't answer that question. Or is it that she is trying to _love, but is not feeling love. Maybe she loved them but wasn't in love with them._ She knew she already loved him… as a friend… but this? New pressure arose… nothing was going to be the same again. It was her… all her… to change the future… her future. The Sohma's future.

She allowed the rain to pour on her, dragging her down, causing her to slow down. She lessoned her pace… until finally, she came to a stop. She placed her hands onto her knees and panted… She closed her eyes as she sighed.

"What should I do?" She cried to herself. _I, Tohru Honda… know it's all up to me._ She than opened her eyes again. She blinked a couple of times, until at last, she adjusted to the darkness around her.

To her surprise, she found herself at his secret base. She stared awed at it for a moment and shook her head. _I got to protect it… but, a life is more important!_ She nodded to herself with disbelief.

She took another gaze at the base… which was being killed with each bomb that the sky released. Slowly and steadily, she approached the base.

With trembling hands, Tohru touched one of the leeks. The rain continued to pour. She widened her eyes as she felt the leeks. They were damaged by the rain, and if nothing happens soon, they'll eventually die.

XXXX

Kyo sulked by, and sighed as he sat in a tree. He took a look at his bracelet and than up at the sky. _I hate this. I hate my life._ He thought to himself. Kyo shifted to the side, but found himself extraordinary weak. He tried to climb out of the tree and onto the ground. Instead, he fell out of the tree.

He groaned, as he managed to pull himself back up. _Tohru, I just want you to be happy…_ Kyo made his way back to the house. He didn't want to go back… but with this rain, he forced himself to.

He shuffled his feet onward, moving at a slow pace. _Kagura… I'm sorry._ He winced. _This is how you feel about me… and yet… the same thing is happening to me._ He held back the tears. Kyo felt in shock as a thought reached him. He placed his hands over his forehead. _Why do I keep thinking about Kagura, right now?_

THE END (of Bonus Chapter part 1)

I'll update…. 'soon.'


End file.
